


DRABBLE: Jealousy

by Isis_Nocturne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis_Nocturne/pseuds/Isis_Nocturne
Summary: Can Buffy trust Spike or not?





	DRABBLE: Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr friend sheisplentytoughthankyouverymuch sent me this prompt: Spike compliments Faith, Buffy gets jealous.

Buffy didn’t expect to hear Spike complimenting Faith on anything, let alone her storytelling, when she walked down to the basement. It hurt more than she expected it to.

She sneaked down the stairs, suspicious that something beyond Spike complimenting another woman was happening. Once Buffy reached the bottom step, she looked at Spike’s face, and immediately wanted to hit herself for doubting the one vampire who was always there when she needed him. She smiled lightly, then started to beam when Spike smiled back at her.


End file.
